The invention relates to a method for generating a soft token, to a computer program product, to a service computer system, and to a data processing system.
The use of soft tokens, which are also referred to as software tokens, for authentication purposes is known per se from the prior art. A disadvantage of soft tokens is that copies thereof can be made. This poses potential for the misuse of soft tokens.
In particular soft tokens according to the U-Prove standard, which are referred to as U-Prove tokens, are known from the prior art. Such a U-Prove token can be protected by hardware by dividing the private key of a U-Prove token between two devices (see in this regard U-Prove Technology Overview V1.1, Draft Revision 1, Microsoft Corporation 2011, Section 6 on page 18).
It is therefore an object of the invention to create an improved method for generating a soft token, a computer program product, a service computer system, and a data processing system.